The Dance of Atë-100th Hunger Games
by TheoKasius
Summary: Atë walks past, leaving misery in her wake. Even the Gods themselves fear her. If the Goddess calls upon you to a dance with her, only suffering will follow. Yet you must not refuse. This year, only thirteen children will be Reaped, from the Capitol included. As the first female President takes her place as ruler, the dance of Atë begins. (AU Hunger Games) SYOT OPEN!
1. May The Gods Be Ever In Your Favour

**Authors Note: Hey, I am Theo! This is an AU where not only was Katniss not born, they worship the Greek Gods. The Games have been running for a hundred years now. An event where each District must willingly offer up a boy and girl (chosen by them) that mimic and will gain favor with the God that watches over their District. This is my take on what Panem would be like if they worshiped the Greek Gods who were real in this world. More about the story will be explained in the authors note at the end, I just wanted to explain this beforehand. What I present is not fact and it is not done to degrade people who worship the Gods or put down any religion. I have tried to frame this world well but also factual to how I feel it would have been. I also don't think I have got all the facts, it is just for fun. Some may be wrong but hey, this is an AU that is far in the future, I'm sure information got scrambled.**

* * *

 **21st June, 0100**

 **The Capitol**

Torches flickered against the cool hue of dawn, dancing against the slight summer breeze. The air was humid and sticky yet they marched. Beads of sweat rolling down their multicolored skin and pooling into the thin, vast collection of fabric that made up their extravagant clothing. Children sang into the vast expanse of the temple their lungs burned with the crip ecstasy that the rising sun would bring. Spinning and swirling on the spot like rainbow covered fish in the deep, blue ocean. Their elders smiled a warm grin as they joined in the chorus, their soft hands tightly clutching bowls of barley and grain to offer to the Gods.

Across the country, the District's would be holding their own sacrifice to their preferred deity, the being who protected their District and guarded their safety. However, District borns would ask for something more than excitement and blessings to be bestowed on Panem, they would ask for their children, their offerings to the God's to come back home to them, so they could be held one more time.

It was a pain only they knew, the pain of watching their own become one more sacrifice, holding the cold, preserved body and knowing that this year, fate had not shone upon their children. A pain that made the abundance the God's gave in return to be received through tear stained eyes and gritted teeth.

The Capitol, however, sacrificed a dairy cow. An expensive animal in Panem, even in the Capitol. Raised from birth by the Presidential family, every year, one was slaughtered by the President himself to ensure a smooth year and blessing to his country.

The main caregiver was the females within the Family, the way it had been for centuries. This year, like for the past hundred years, the crowd took their place in the temple, making a large walk away for the sacrifice. Children stood in front of their parents, craning their necks towards to doors of the white, pillared temple, fighting to get a glimpse of the most important family in Panem before their siblings.

The singing grew louder as President Hubris' daughters entered the building. The eldest of his six children. The oldest, Nikea was the eldest, being four years older than her sixteen-year-old sister, Zenobia. The two were a stark contrast to each other, due to their different mothers. The presidential family was dedicated to not changing their gifted appearance as they felt it has been handed to them for a particular reason. So Nikea still sported her long, blonde locks that fell in a braid by her hips, electric blue, speckled eyes, and pale skin, seemingly untouched by the sun. Although Zenobia shared her sister's skin tone, she lacked the olive undertone her sister held. And to make the difference even more apparent, she bore a thick mass of brown curls that held red highlights when the sun hit it right and cool, steely grey eyes. The girls walked in silence, at least five inches between the pair.

Zenobia, the height of her teenage years appeared bored by the whole situation while Nikea tried to hide the tears that glistened in her eyes as she pulled the pure black bull along behind her.

The bow was decorated in an array of brightly coloured paints and bows as it trailed along by a gold ring within it's nose, calmly, like it's adoptive mother, Nikea, had raised him to act.

Behind the two girls were their four brothers. Kleon, the only other full sibling of walked behind the bull, holding one hand to a bowl of Barley and the other on the bull's hind. He, like his sister, looked saddened by the knowledge of what would happen to the animal. The boy shared most of his sisters features aside from a thick coverage of freckles that dotted his skin like beauty marks.

"You are meant to be throwing it, Kleon!" a high pitch voice hissed to the boy. Kleon looked to the right to see his brother, Linus looked back at him from behind his fractured glasses. Broken that morning during a scuffle with his mother, the tooth marks caused by Linus still visible.

Despite Linus' being two years older than Kleon, the boy was at least seven inches short, a higher pitched voice compared to Kleon and the boy had yet to reach puberty. Legally disabled in the Capitol, Linus had used this to his advantage to bully his siblings into doing what he desired. All but Kleon, thanks to Nikea. The young boy was never sure if it was the authority his eldest sister held over Linus that kept him in check or if the boy had a form aspiration to be like their sister, with frequent attempts to be like the girl.

Kleon looked at Linus' bowl and smirked. "At least I didn't use all my Barley up...most of yours ended up on the ground," Kleon snarled back at the boy.

Linus' green eyes narrowed as he turned back to his younger brothers, Adonis and Dion. The blonde boys walked close to their brother and instantly recoiled when they saw Linus approaching.

"Go away!" Dion, the youngest child at only ten years old. His looks matched those of Linus, light green eyes, blonde haired and freckled yet he was almost at taller than his brother already and far more vocal than his older brother, Adonis.

Linus turned to the tall boy, the tallest of all the boy and grinned. "Give me some of your grain," he demanded, walking backward as he looked at the boy.

Adonis held his bowl tighter towards his body, shutting his grey eyes. "No-"

"Mum!" Linus barked running over to his mother, pushing Dion away to link arms. The red-headed woman with bright, green eyes looked over to her eldest son and sighed.

"Adonis, you have to share, your brother has none-"

"That isn't his fault," Dion pointed out to their mother but the woman just shook her head.

"Now, Adonis!" The boy quickly held out his bowl of grain and allowed his brother to take more than half of the bowl before running over, a low, throaty snigger as he did so. The two younger boys fell silent, Adonis playing with what little grain he had left. However, out of view, the mother of Nikea and Kleon scowled at the act. But then looked to her quiet, calm children and felt a sense of pride flood back into her being.

The final one to walk in, swamped by bodyguards was President Hlken Hubris, his brown hair gone from his clear waxed head and sharing a striking resemblance to his eldest daughter, Nikea more so than his other children. So much so, the pair had been told they shared the same features and face shape, only their colouration and build made them different. The well built, smartly dressed man smiled as he walked behind his two wives, holding a large basket of barley and the soon to be blood covered knife in one arm as he waved.

Flooded with a chorus of songs and chants to an outside, miniature amphitheater were officials stood, guarding mounds of barley, held in strong, wicker baskets. The bull stayed calm as they placed him in the center and the rope that tied him to Nikea was taken off. The two girls and Kleon kissed the creature while the rest of the family simply bid him goodbye and took a handful of barley. All but Hlken himself threw the barley upon the animal who did it's best to remain calm through the process, trained for its short life to comply. As they retarded, the officials compiled their example and one by one, chosen members of the public were led to do the same. This continued until the sun had started to bleed into the navy coloured sky and Hlken was urged to hurry.

With a nod, he made his way down to the bull, members of the public scattering out of his way as the area became swarmed with Peacekeepers. He pulled the knife from under the leftover barley and turned to the crowd with a sad grin, his eyes falling on his children who all, aside from the Linus and Dion closed their eyes shut yet didn't turn away.

"People of the Capitol!" He called out to the adoring crowd, his voice bold and elegant just like his father before him. "We gather here today, under the statue of our, Hera to give this sacrifice for a good harvest. Although we do not offer up our children we offer up a creature, raised by my own daughters as our contribution to the future of Panem!" the crowd screamed in pride as they cheered and chanted the president's name, hailing him and his lineage.

Yet the air was shattered by a loud pop that tore through the excitement, startling the bull that broke free from the bodyguards and ran off into the low light. No one reacted as instead their eyes were drawn to the convulsing body of President Hlken who laid on the grown, his head shattered and scattered across the sacrificial sight until his body came to a stop.

Like a wave, the realization of what had happened seemed to engulf everyone and with screamed, they tried to run away from the killer who had shot their president.

Quickly, without reacting, Peacekeepers moved into action, cornering people off and searching through their clothes for any form of weapon, meanwhile, Hlken's six, terrified children and two wives were quickly taken away to the safety of a discussed location.

* * *

 **23rd June 0100**

 **The Presidential Mansion**

It had been two days since she watched father slaughtered before her, lying dead at the feet of Hera's statue. For two days she and her siblings had lived in relative peace but now, official business needed to take place.

Nikea knew before she had entered the room what an official meeting with the eldest child meant. What every child got off their fathers and who was to become the new ruler of Panem. Which fell to the eldest son of the family. The girls got the lucky prize of being married off to wealthy men of their late father choosing. So with the knowledge that it would be her fate, she kept a cold expression as she entered into the large dining room, met with seventeen bodyguards and a single official sat opposite a chair, pulled out by an Avox.

The official stood with a smile when he saw her gesturing over to the chair, his red hair blending in with the red and mahogany coloured room.

"Ah, Miss Hubris, it's nice to finally meet you," the man said with glee as Nikea took her seat and allowed herself to be pushed towards the table.

"And you are?" She questioned the man, making sure she was sat with a straight back and legs crossed.

"Mr. Schmickle, your families advisor, your brothers have met me," the middle-aged man chuckled but Nikea didn't seem very impressed.

"Then why are you meeting with me?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"It's law, no matter the gender that we meet with the eldest child of each family when the head dies, they handle all the official business. Lucky for you they also handle who the daughters marry so you'd get to choose." Choose from a small number of people her father had listed, she could feel the freedom. As she pierced her lips at the man's comment, a small bowl of chocolate cake with placed in front of her, topped with ice cream. "I've heard this is your favorite!" Schmickle said with a toothy, golden grin.

With a sigh, Nikea passed it back to the waiter who had brought it. "Thank you but I'm not hungry-"

"I've heard you haven't been eating much lately." Could he blame her?

Nikea shook her head, shaking away the images of her father. "What did you bring me here to discuss?"

"We found your father's killer," the man said softly. Nikea's silence urged him to continue. "A Capitol born man who believes the District's should be released, it's nothing big, most people are against him-"

"I want him executed," Nikea said bluntly, her eyes focused on the wall behind the official. "Law states that until his heir takes the throne, I decide what happens to people who commit crimes."

Mr. Schmickle gave a sharp intake of breath before speaking once more. "You are correct...by what manner?"

Nikea thought for a moment, her face twisting into one of thought before her blue eyes flickered over to the man. "Burning, alive-"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" the man asked nervously.

Nikea looked away. "My father was a good man. Make an example of them, for every one of us they kill, we will hit them back harder." In the silence that followed, the official gave a silent nod and started to scribble Nikea's request. He then looked back up at the girl.

"What you mentioned earlier about being in power until the next heir is in power...do you know who that is?" he asked.

Nikea looked over to the man with confusion. "Yes, it is Linus, my eldest brother, has always been-"

"You were set to inherit the throne for a while," the man pointed out as he flicked through a set of documents.

Nikea gave a small nod. "But I hardly remember those times." that wasn't completely the truth. For the first five, almost six years of her life, she had been the heir to the throne, many thought she would be the first female ruler of the Capitol. She was groomed on the off chance neither of her father's wives produced a male child. However, when Linus was born, she began her training to be a woman, wife and mother, three things she didn't mind being but it was hard to not be special anymore. Most of all when her blood brother lost out on the crown by two years.

"Well, we have had some issues with Linus being the next ruler-"

"He doesn't want it?" Nikea asked, her voice cracking with concern.

The official laughed. "No, we sure he does but it's how the Capitol feels about him. He is the weakest of his brothers, he isn't the best speaker-"

"Those things don't make a bad ruler-"

"His attitude does. He thinks he is one of the Gods, no schooling or tutor will take his short-tempered self, he is uneducated and would run the country into the nosedive."

"But law states-"

"He is too young to go into power," the official said quickly. "The law states that an heir must be twenty or over to take the throne, you turned twenty this year, am I correct?" Nikea gave a quick nod. "So you will be placed on the throne until Linus is older enough to take his place."

Nikea took the information in for a moment before speaking. "In all due and respect, sir, Linus won't change in six years and I wasn't trained to be a ruler-"

"You will be better than he would be my dear and don't worry there is another law. If a woman is in power for her younger brother but has a child before the brother is of age, rulership transfers to her bloodline. Many women have tried to gain power in this way but every time they have a daughter or their younger sibling kills them." It didn't come too much of a shock to Nikea. For a girl who was trained to be nothing more than a mother, it wasn't too much of a shock that she would have to have a child. She also knew Linus wouldn't kill her. Yet, she knew the public wouldn't react well to a female ruler.

"The reason it has never worked in the past is because Panem would never accept a female ruler-"

That's why you distract them with a twist that delights them, proves you are an amazing ruler. Gain the favor of the Districts one way or another. While the public is distracted, we will find you a husband, you have a child before the year is out, once that child is born, if it is a boy, they can't touch you. Most people on the inside want this, you are the best ruler out of your siblings. It's time a girl ruled the city Hera the Queen of Olympus watches over.

Nikea's mind ran wild as she thought of everything that could happen. "Do I have a choice?"

The official shook his head with sadness. "I'm afraid not if you care for this nation."

Nikea gave a defeated sigh, leaning back in her chair and slouching for the first time in so long. "So what is the idea you had for this twist?"

* * *

" _To remind the Districts of the Gods that bring mercy to our nation, this year, only thirteen Tributes will be chosen, one from each District and one from the Capitol."_

 **The Capitol- Hera**

 **District One- Aphrodite**

 **District Two- Ares**

 **District Three- Hephaestus**

 **District Four- Poseidon**

 **District Five- Zeus**

 **District Six- Hermes**

 **District Seven- Athena**

 **District Eight- Apollo**

 **District Nine-** **Demeter**

 **District Ten- Artemis**

 **District Eleven- Dionysus**

 **District Twelve- Heista**

 **Each Tribute is chosen by their own District for their qualities relating to the God (all flattering things). They do it willingly and there is a lack of reluctance there was in the books. This does not mean all Tributes are trained and will be around 16-18. Who they feel their patron God/Goddess will favor. The Gods are real in this AU but that does not mean give me a Demigod. Not very fair. You can have a child believed to be the child of a God or it is hinted but nothing more.**

 **Reapings will be done differently with this story as they can drag a bit, not going to lie but each character will get an introduction.**

 **Other than the fact people worship the Greek Gods and everything outlined in the story or in the authors note, it normal Panem. Same exports for each District. Capitol who love the Games and see it as a sport. The only other thing to note is that the Gods may step in but will never change a Tributes fate.**

 **The form is on my profile and I really hope you submit! I'm hoping to create a universe based around this story so hopefully, this is the start of that.**

 **May The God's Be Ever In Your Favour**


	2. Nikea, Meet Kallias Vella

**Up first, we have our first introduction in the form of Kallias Vella, our District One Tribute. All Introductions will go like this instead of the Reapings. They meet Nikea then we get a look into their life before the Games. Kallias simply said he was painting so I tried my best. I have some questions at the bottom of the chapter I would really appreciate if you can answer them as they help me with the story and writing your characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **25th June 0100**

 **The Capitol Train Station**

Nikea grabbed the peacekeepers hands, allowing them to lower her from the armored car. The girl was clothed in a tight, white dressed, adorned with crystals and diamonds. Gems dotted her skin, swirling on the ivory surface, around her sapphire eyes, and through her golden blonde hair. Nikea may not have been the most beautiful girl in Panem but she was no eyesore either, walking with an aura of elegance.

She made her way through the station, full of fans, waiting to get a look at the new President and the first of this year's Tributes. Nikea knew, in her heart, she should have smiled and waved maybe even greeted some of the press. Yet she couldn't find it within her heart. They asked about her father, about Linus, every topic they could possibly bring up, made her recoil in disgust. For herself or humanity. So she pulled herself into a shell like she always did when she was down. Her eyes focused in front of her and her face emotionless.

As she made it to the end of the waiting area, the guards opened up a set of thick mahogany doors that lead onto the main platform. As they shut the doors once more, they also removed the pestering sounds of questions, projected at Nikea in the hope she would answer. The girl gave a sigh of relief as the silent speed train, directly from One, pulled into the station.

She smoothed out her dress and fix her hair as the train came to a stop, a flurry of shadows moving from inside the furthest cart. She had never been before, it was the President's business, not hers. But she assumed she would have known more information. One by one, she would greet the Tributes at the station but before then, she would know nothing about them other than their District.

She forced a wide, happy smile onto her face as the doors to the train opened and a flood of officials poured out onto the platform. It wasn't hard to notice which one was the Tribute, the decrease in clothing quality and the fact he was at least five inches taller than then anyone else.

He was two things Nikea feared she would see. A boy, something her father had forbidden to keep her pure and someone who looked like he did.

The boy was at least six-foot-five with a muscular, toned build and thick, pink lips. He sported an even tan that complimented his narrow, icy blue eyes, framed by hard angled eyebrows. He flashed Nikea a bright, toothy smile when he saw her and held out his hand as the bodyguards gave way.

"Hello!" he said brightly. "I'm Kallias." Nikea hesitated for a moment before taking his hand with a grin.

"I am Nikea-" She was interrupted by the Peacekeeper next to her clearing his throat. "President Hubris...nice to meet you," she said with a sigh.

"The pleasure is mine," Kallias chuckled, his smile bringing out his sharp facial features.

"Ma'am," Mr. Schmidt said, pulling out a slip of paper. "This is Kallias Vella, he is eighteen from District One."

Nikea looked at the boy once more, finding it strange that he was so close to her own age, only two years younger to be in fact. However, she could see why he was chosen as that year's Tribute, he was clearly blessed by the Goddess, Aphrodite herself.

"Well, I am sure your District made a very good choice," Nikea said sweetly, starting to walk away.

"Yeah," Kallias chuckled, running his right hand through his blonde curtains. "I can hope, so...look, I'm sorry about what happened to your father." Nikea felt her body lock up yet it still continued to move. "He was a good man...from what I saw anyway-"

"Thank you," Nikea said, coming to a stop in front of an armored car. "Your kind words, they mean a-well, loyalty is always appreciated-"

"I'm sure you'll be an amazing leader, just like him."

Nikea let out a small laugh. "You are very flattering, Mr. Vella."

"It's a talent," Kallias said with a wink.

The two looked at each other in silence until Nikea spoke. "Well, this car will take you to the Tribute center, there you will meet your stylist. After the parade, I hope you will join me for a meal with the other Tributes?"

Kallias looked back at Nikea as he got into the car. "I look forward to it!"

* * *

 **23rd June 0100**

 **District One, Vella House**

Kallias moved the paintbrush over the fine lines of charcoal, watching his work slowly come to life. Bit by bit, he layered on the multicolored liquid onto the canvas, stroke by stroke. He then leaned back, placing the wooden paintbrush into a cup of water and looked at his work. With a sigh, he kicked the canvas over.

"Piece of crap!" the blonde boy yelled standing up from his chair and starting to pace the room until the door to his room opened violently.

"Kal!" his mother barked. "I told you not to-"

"Swear, I know," Kallias sighed.

His mother shook her head, craning her neck to look at her son's work. "Why Kal, there is nothing wrong with it...honestly, you are so quick to snap-"

"It isn't as good as it could be, mum," the boy pointed out, a pout playing on his thick lips. His mother rolled her eyes, as she picked up the painting and placed it back on the stand. The white-haired woman looked over to the boy and grumbled.

"I'm sure you heard about being in the final for the Reaping?"

"Of course, it's all dad has gone on about-"

"He is just excited...it will be a great honor to this family." Kallias narrowed his eyes at his mother before pushing himself to his feet and stretching.

"I guess," he said through a yawn, his mother gave a defeated sigh.

"My point is, you might not have much longer with us...why don't you focus on something...other than your art?"

"But-"

"Or you can clean the house, top to bottom...make yourself useful," his mother said bluntly.

Kallias gave a small smirk as he looked over to his painting. "You know what, family time seems oddly appealing now."

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think to Kallias?**

 **What do you think Kallias and Nikea will think of each other by the Games?**

 **What would your character think of Kallias?**

 **What would your character think of Nikea?**

 **How do you think Kallias will do?**

 **Do you think Aphrodite (or another God/Goddess) will favor Kallias?**

 **Like I said above, all these questions help me with the story and characters so I would love it if you could answer at least some of them!**

 **I hope District Two will be next but if not, we will have the next Tribute in the list. I hope you are enjoying this story and I will see you then.**


	3. Nikea, Meet Magus Lander

**Next, we meet Magus Lander, our eighteen-year-old male from District Two! Thank you to his submitter for getting his form in so fast so I could write this.**

 **I have two spots left so feel free to submit unless you already have a reserved spot or a character in the story, I want to give everyone a chance to submit. If after three days, no one else submits, you are welcome to submit again.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and Magus and be sure, if you have time, to answer the questions at the bottom!**

* * *

 **25th June 0100**

 **Capitol Train Station**

There was at least half an hour to between the Train from One and Two, to allow time for any issues that may arise. However, Kallias was such a good Tribute, it left at least twenty-minutes for Nikea to stand and wait for the next.

She closed her eyes and rocked back and forth on the soles of her feet, listening to the sound of the birds darting through the cloudless sky above. They sang a cheerful song Nikea wished she could relate to, the constant strain of acting proud and happy about taking her father's place and usurping her brother under his nose starting to take their toll.

As she swayed in time to the song, the rumble of a nearby train sent a wave of relief shimmering through her veins and her eyes opened once more to see the slick, silver train pull into the station.

As it arrived, more Peacekeepers flooded the station, standing strong around Nikea, their guns at the ready. The blonde girl looked up at a nearby official and scowled.

"What is this?" Nikea asked sternly.

"Although Two is loyal to the Capitol, their Tributes can be short-tempered, as it's your first year, we were worried-"

"They won't hurt me, they wouldn't have trained all these years to get themselves killed before the Games end. For now, they will try and get me on their good side." Nikea sighed, turning away from the man and looking towards the train door that opened.

The Two Tribute this year was expected but Nikea expected a female Tribute. He was about the same height as Kallias yet far more menacing. He was built like a bull. His sharp, strong jaw showed signs of being broken in the past along with his nose that was crooked and twisted. He looked like a good looking man, maybe the same level as Kallias but that was lost under the thousands of scars that were etched his tanned, freckled skin. When he saw Nikea, he showed a large, toothy grin, also showing some of his back teeth were missing.

"Ma'am, this is Magus Lander, eighteen, representative of Ares," the official sighed as they allowed Magus to come close to. Nikea held out her hand for him to shake but Magus took it and kissed it instead.

"Lovely to meet you in person," he said, his voice a lot higher pitch than the President had expected. It sent butterflies off within Nikea's stomach but these we not like the ones she felt with Kallias, these were ones of unease.

"Thank you," Nikea smiled before walking off towards the cars that would take Magus to the Tribute Center. "Was the journey okay?"

"Yes, thank you...it's a great honor to be here," Magus said as he walked behind the President.

"I am sure that Ares is proud of your District's choice, he will protect you in the Arena."

Magus gave a silent nod. "I'm sure Hera is very proud to have you leading," he said with a smile.

Nikea sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

 **24th June 0100**

 **District Two, Lander House**

Magus walked around the small room, cradling a small rabbit within his arms. He stroked the animal with his thumb, smiling at the relaxed animal. To his right, perched on a worktop was Magus' younger brother, Feld, a skinny, sickly looking boy who trembled even in the warm summer air.

"You know, for a guy picked to represent Ares, you are a bit of a girl," Feld said with a wink. Magus just gave a small grin.

"Ares cares about how you perform in battle...I have never been beaten, I'm skilled with almost every weapon and almost the whole District voted for me-"

"You also have two kills under your belt," Feld reminded his brother.

"Those were accidents," Magus muttered. "But my point stands, I think that makes me qualified enough, I doubt Ares cares if I do a few magic tricks on the side." he placed the white rabbit back in the hutch and picked up a nearby stack of cards and started to shuffle. "How are you feeling today?"

Feld sighed. "Worse than yesterday...and yesterday I was worse than the day before that, so not different." the fifteen-year-old tried to offer up a smile but Magus didn't return it so he turned on the television instead.

The projection flickered to life, showing an image of President Nikea Hubris conducting her first interview as president.

"Has mum taken you to the doctor?" Magus asked his brother, his eyes focused on the screen.

Feld let out a small laugh. "No point, it's a waste of money by this point...The doctor said even Capitol technology couldn't save me now." Magus, cleared his throat, his green eyes darting to the floor as he ran his hands through his brown hair. Feld looked over to his brother and frowned. "You didn't enter this to try and save me...did you?"

Magus took a sharp intake of air then shook his head. "No...mum told me there was nothing we could do." Feld could hear the lump in his brother's voice but a grin stretched on his face.

"At least I will be able to sleep at night knowing it isn't for nothing." the brothers fell silent after that, Magus' eyes moving back up to the screen were Nikea still stood, answering questions on that year's games.

"I look forward to meeting all the strong representatives of the Districts this year, and I wish any child who knows they have been chosen, the best of luck." As she turned to answer another question, Magus couldn't help but smile.

"Oh," Feld smiled "You did it to meet the President, didn't you!"

Magus cleared his throat and scowled. "That wasn't my reason-"

"But it's a bonus, right?"

Magus didn't answer, quickly switching the conversation topic, his cheeks red. "How long do you have left?"

Feld's smiled dropped as he looked down at the ground. "My health declines every day... cancer has spread... I'm already on borrowed time...weeks at most?"

Magus gave a shaky intake of breath, biting his lips so he wouldn't tear up. "So I won't see you again...even if I win?" Feld gave a sad nod, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. "Then, I trust you will wait for me in the underworld?"

"Of course," Feld chuckled. "I expect to be waiting a long time, though...at least eighty-years."

"I'll try my best," Magnus said, pulling his little brother into a large hug.

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think to Magus?**

 **What do you think Magus and Nikea will think of each other come the Games?**

 **What would your character think to Magus?**

 **How do you think Magus will do?**

 **Do you think Ares will support Magus?**

 **What do you think of this introduction format?**

 **I shall see you soon, with hopefully District Three!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note! (Will be taken down in 24 hours)**

 **The person who reserved the D5 spot has given it up. Although sad, this gives someone else the chance to submit. However, I like to make it so everyone gets the chance to submit at least one character for this story. For this reason, I will not accept characters from people who already have a character in the story for TWO days. After that, if the spot is still open, you may submit to the spot. However, if you are yet to submit to this story, you can submit right now if you like.**

 **Thanks and sorry for this small break in the story!**


End file.
